


Daddy's Girl

by pir8grl



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 18:24:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8457094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pir8grl/pseuds/pir8grl
Summary: Missing moment from Last Refuge.





	

Sara slid down the wall to sit beside Snart. He noticed her suspiciously shiny eyes, but declined to comment, simply passing her the bottle. 

“So, that was your dad,” he said finally. 

“Yeah.”

“You miss him.” 

“Yeah.”

He was silent again for a long time, as they passed the bottle back and forth. 

“Snart,” Sara asked slowly, “Are you…jealous?” 

Snart stiffened momentarily, but there was no censure in her voice, just curiosity. He grabbed the bottle and took a deep swig. “I’m…something. I mean…I don’t **_do_** feelings, and I’m pretty sure your old man and I would kill each other if we ever met but…the way he looks at you…like you’re the most precious thing in the world. I wish Lisa could have had that.” 

Sara took the bottle from him and set it down on the floor. She laced her fingers with his, and laid her head against his shoulder. “So do I.”


End file.
